


The Burnt Dread The Fire

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Through The Fire And Flames [1]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Child Abuse, Kid!Roman, Logan is Thomas' brother and Roman's father, M/M, Nursery AU, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), kid!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-03 15:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: [Sanders Sides] Nursery!AU. Thomas Sanders is the manager of Mindscape Nursery. Boyfriends Logan Sanders and Patton Heart work in the Preschool room. When new boy, Virgil Xander, arrives, Patton finds himself in a situation he's never been in before and brings back some memories of his past. Can he and Logan help Virgil? TW: Child abuse, past abusive relationship.





	1. The New Boy

Patton hummed to himself as he practically skipped to work, his hands held behind his back as he admired the scenery around him. It was nothing spectacular, just rows of houses along a semi-busy road with a few trees and flowers dotted about, but it was enough to put a smile on Patton’s face.

He loved his job, and the little added extras that came with it. He loved walking to his job. He loved the people he worked with. He loved the children. He loved… well, just about everything.

Mindscape Nursery was where Patton felt he was at his happiest. How could you not be happy surrounded by spirited and innocent children? It wasn’t like they could judge you or yell at you or hurt you. It was a safe place. A soft, happy sigh escaped him as he pushed in the code for the front door.

“Morning, Thomas!” Patton called before he realised the office was empty. “Uh oh, someone got distracted again.” He chuckled to himself, signing himself in before pushing in the second code for the second door.

_ “Patton!” _

“Hey, Kiddos- oof!” Patton laughed as several children threw themselves at him. He knelt down and gave them all a loving squeeze. “How are you all today?”

“Good!” They all responded in unison.

“Patton, are you in here today?” One child, Remy, asked with a yawn. Usually, Patton worked in the preschool room, but sometimes, Thomas had to move him around to cover absent staff.

“Sure am, Kiddo!” Patton giggled before looking for his colleagues. He grinned when he saw Thomas, reading a story to a child, Talyn. “Hiya, Thomas!”

“Oh, hey, Patton!” Thomas beamed.

“Something wrong with your office, Kiddo?”

“No, no, I just, um… got distracted.” Thomas closed the book, indicating for Talyn to go and play. “I’d better get back. Logan’s in the art area, by the way.”

“Thanks!” Patton watched Thomas leave before turning round the corner. He giggled when he saw Logan. “Well, this looks like a  _ bright _ start to your day!” Patton giggled. Logan, covered in yellow and blue paint and surrounded by children with paint brushes, glared at Patton.

“The children offered to face-paint me. I thought it would hinder their creativity if I did not allow them the chance.” Logan explained. “However, I’m starting to somewhat… regret… that decision.”

“Aww, you love it!” Patton giggled. “Alright, Kiddos, let’s find a new game to play!” The children tossed their brushes down and ran off to find a new activity. Logan sighed gratefully as he stood.

“Thank you, Patton.” He pressed a quick kiss to Patton’s cheek, causing him to giggle, before moving over to the sink to clean himself up. “Now, we have a new child starting today. I know Roman is supposed to be your only key child, since you’re still relatively new to Level 2 work, but do you think you could handle two? I’m uncertain I could take on another.”

“Sure thing, Logan!” Patton beamed.

“Excellent.” Logan nodded. “His name is Virgil Xander, 5 years of age. He’s quiet, withdrawn, and generally quite anxious. His Mother died just before he turned 4. He lives with his Father.”

“Aw, poor kid…”

“Indeed. I suggest we don’t crowd him today, but that we remind him constantly that we’re here.”

“Good idea.” Patton agreed. Logan was about to speak when the phone for the door rang. Logan picked it up.

“Yes?”

_ “Doyle Xander. I’m dropping off Virgil.” _

“I’ll come through to meet you.” Logan hung the phone back up. “I’ll be right back.” Logan announced before leaving the room. Patton looked around, watching the children entertaining themselves. He couldn’t help but feel anxious himself at the thought of meeting the new child. 

He forced a smile when Logan re-entered the room, the new boy at his side. The boy cringed away from the other children, pulling his hoodie closer around him. His hood covered most of his face, though Patton could clearly see the boy wasn’t happy about being at nursery.

“Virgil, this is Patton.” Logan introduced. Patton knelt down in front of Virgil.

“Hey, Kiddo!” Patton beamed. “I love your hoodie! It’s so handsome!” The boy made eye contact with Patton, though it was clear he was still unhappy. “I’m going to be your Key Person! That means I get to make sure you’re doing well, and fill out lots of forms to send to your Dad so he knows you’re doing well too.”

Virgil looked like he was about to respond, until another child fell into him. Virgil shoved him off with a look of disgust.

“Rude!” The boy cried. “It was an accident!”

“If it was an accident, Roman, then simply apologise and be done with the matter.”

“Fine. Sorry.” Roman pouted before running off again. Patton turned back to Virgil, who had moved around to the other side of Logan, his hands in his pockets as he stared at the other children as though they offended him.

“Virgil, would you like to come with me to the quiet area?” Patton asked. “Perhaps you’ll feel a bit more comfortable there?” Virgil nodded. Patton beamed and held out his hand, only for Virgil to step back and stare at him as though he’d grown a second head. “That’s okay, Kiddo. You don’t have to hold my hand if you don’t want to.”

Patton led Virgil to the quiet area, which was basically a black and white themed corner of the room with beanbags, stuffed animals and books. Patton sat on one beanbag, while Virgil sat opposite him. He looked around. Patton let him, hoping he was just trying to familiarise himself with his new surroundings. He looked around with him.

When he turned back to Virgil, he saw the young boy’s gaze was fixed on something; a stuffed white giraffe with pale brown spots. Virgil caught Patton watching him and ducked his head.

“You can play with him, you know.” Patton picked up the giraffe and handed it to Virgil, who took it without a word. He looked the giraffe over. He didn’t do much else. “Why don’t you tell me a little more about you?” Patton tried, only for the boy to shake his head. “That’s okay. Do you want some alone time?” Virgil nodded. “Okay. I’ll come check on you in a bit.”

Patton left the boy in the quiet area, feeling guilty for doing so. He bit his lip and approached Logan, who was getting the box of Lego out for the children.

“Logan?” Patton whispered. “Has Virgil said anything to you at all?”

“He didn’t speak during the show around or the welcoming meeting. It’s hardly uncommon for a child to be silent during their first few days in a new environment, even more so in his circumstance.”

“I guess you’re right.” Patton forced a smile.

“Just give him time.” Logan pecked Patton’s cheek before kneeling down and helping the children to make a tower. Patton joined them, keeping an eye on Virgil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May continue if people like it.


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil's second day of nursery raises a few concerns for Patton.

The next day, Virgil's first full day, Virgil went straight to the quiet area, grabbed the giraffe, and sat on the beanbag, not doing much else. Patton frowned and approached him.

"Hey, Kiddo, you okay?" Patton asked, kneeling down. Virgil didn't even look at him. "Why don't we go and meet everyone?" Patton asked. Virgil shook his head. "Okay. You let me know if you need anything, alright?"

"Patton."

"Logan!" Patton stood and bounded over to his boyfriend, hugging him tight. "Hey, Virgil's isolated himself again."

"We'll do circle time before lunch. Then everyone will have a chance to introduce themselves to him. He only stayed a few hours yesterday, it wasn't enough for him to settle properly."

"Okay."

* * *

At circle time, Patton struggled to get Virgil to join them. It was only with the promise that it would be over soon that Virgil finally agreed to take part.

"Alright, everyone." Logan spoke up from where he sat in the circle with the children and Patton. "We have a new friend starting nursery. How do we greet new friends?"

"With a smile and a wave." The children spoke in unison before smiling and waving at Virgil. Virgil ducked his head down.

"Virgil, do you want to tell everyone who you are?" Logan asked. Virgil shook his head. "Alright. Virgil is very shy, so we must all be kind and patient with him. Okay?"

"Okay, Logan." The children chorused.

"Why don't we all introduce ourselves to Virgil. We'll say our names and something we like. I'll start. My name is Logan; I like books. Now we'll go around the circle."

"I'm Roman." The boy that fell into Virgil the day before stood. "I like Princes. That's why I'm dressed like one." He beamed.

"Very good, Roman." Logan praised. "Let's carry on around the circle."

"I'm Joan. I like beanies."

"I'm Talyn. I like the colour blue."

"I'm Leo, I like music."

"I'm Remy. I like sleeping." Everyone giggled.

"We know." Logan smirked.

"I'm Lilly, I like cartoons."

"I'm Valerie, I like Disney."

"I'm Terrance. I like The Incredibles."

"I'm Taylor. I like making funny voices."

"Virgil?" Patton looked down at the boy sat next to him. "Do you want to try?" He got no response. "Okay then. I'm Patton, and I love all of you lot!"

"Aw!" The kids giggled, and some got up to hug Patton. Virgil just got up and went back to the quiet area to sit with the giraffe.

* * *

Soon after, it was lunch time.

Logan sent the children to use the toilet and wash their hands, while Patton prepared lunch for those children who ate nursery lunch. Once the children were sat down, Patton put a plate of food in front of Talyn, Joan, Valerie, Remy and Virgil.

"Eat up, Kiddos!" Patton beamed. He turned to Logan as the children started eating. "Logan, can I borrow the tablet?"

"Sure." Logan handed Patton the computer tablet used to write children's forms on.

"Thanks." Patton took the tablet and sat between the two tables of children, loading an observation form for Virgil.

_Today, Virgil participated in circle time. The other children introduced themselves to him and welcomed him to the Nursery. While Virgil didn't introduce himself, he participated in the activity and listened to the other children. He also ate lunch in the company of the other children._

Just as Patton saved the observation, Virgil shoved his empty plate into the middle of the table. Patton blinked.

"That… You ate all that?  _Already_?" Patton asked. Logan looked to see what was going on, his eyes widening in surprise.

"That was a whole roast dinner. How did he consume that in just two minutes?"

"Are… Do you want some more?" Patton asked. Virgil nodded, his eyes pleading. The whole thing reminded Patton of Oliver Twist.

"Patton, we can't-"

"He's obviously hungry, Logan." Patton hissed. "I'll see if there's any left over."

"Patton." Logan pulled Patton aside. "I know you feel a certain attachment to this child, considering he's your key child, but you can't treat him different to the other children. If you start giving him second meals, the other children will want the same. We only have so many meals to go around."

"I already offered him extra." Patton argued. "Look, I'll just give him seconds today and I won't do it again." Logan sighed.

"Fine. Don't make a habit of this." Logan gave in. Patton nodded and went to search for a spare meal. He came back with another plate of roast dinner and placed it in front of Virgil, who started scoffing it down.

"Vigril! Slow down!" Patton cried. "Goodness, you'll choke!" Virgil blinked, but slowed anyway. Not by much. He was finished within 5 minutes, giving Patton the same puppy eyes he'd given him before. Patton sighed. "I'm sorry, Kiddo. That was the only spare food we had." Virgil sat back, his expression unreadable.

" _Psst_." Virgil flinched as Roman, who sat next to him, elbowed him. "Here." Roman slid a fruit bar over to him. "You can have it. I don't like them."

"Roman, you told me you did." Logan crossed his arms. "I wouldn't have put them in your lunchbox if you'd told me you didn't like them."

"I only like the red ones!" Roman pouted.

"Tell me that so I can buy you the red ones." Logan adjusted his glasses. Roman crossed his arms and slumped miserably in his chair, while Virgil simply nibbled on the fruit bar.

* * *

After lunch, the children went to the quiet area to lie down for meditation. Logan had introduced meditation as 'calming down time', as children needed rest as much as they needed play. Each child was given a cushion and were told to lie down somewhere on the rug.

Virgil lay down next to Roman, but kept his distance from the other children. He curled up into a small ball and fell asleep almost instantly. After several more minutes, the rest of the children were asleep. Patton took the opportunity to speak to Logan.

"Logan?"

"Yes, Patton?" Logan didn't look up from the tablet.

"I-I'm worried about Virgil." Logan looked up at the crack in Patton's voice. He put the tablet to the side, showing Patton he had his undivided attention.

"How so?"

"He was so hungry today, you saw him."

"Perhaps he has a different eating habit at home. Maybe his father feeds him as and when, or gives him early lunch."

"I guess…" Patton muttered. Logan sighed.

"Come here." He whispered, holding his hands out. Patton took the invitation and sat on Logan's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. Logan pressed his forehead to Patton's. "If it means that much to you, I'll speak to Mr Xander about Virgil's habits at home, and mention your concerns to Thomas. We'll keep a close eye on him, but you must remember that he is a new child, and until he's completely settled, we can't determine if anything seems amiss at home, which, I assume is what you're worried about? His home life?"

"Yeah."

"Get a room." Logan and Patton looked up to see Thomas watching them. Logan gaped.

"When did you-"

"Just now." Thomas smiled. "Look, I'm all for you two being a thing, bro, but we need to stay professional."

"We are. The children are asleep and we were discussing a matter of importance to Patton."

"Oh. Trouble in paradise?"

"Now who's being unprofessional?" Patton smirked.

"No, trouble concerning a child."

"Oh?" Thomas moved closer. "Which one?"

"Virgil."

"Two days in and you're already concerned?" Thomas asked.

"He ate two meals in the space of ten minutes. Most kids take half an hour to eat one." Patton rest his head against Logan's. "Just… isn't that worrying to you?"

"I already mentioned that his routine at home could differ from our here at the nursery, yet to ease Patton's mind, I feel I should mention his concern to you and proceed to keep an eye on Virgil." Logan looked up at Thomas. Thomas nodded.

"I'll keep it in mind and write the concern in Virgil's files." Thomas assured them. "Just… don't let any of the parents see you two doing this." He pointed at their display of affection. Logan nodded.

"Of course."


	3. Chapter 3: Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan confronts Virgil's father about his habits, while Patton struggles with his own personal problems: his past.  
> TW: Abuse

Over the next week, Virgil seemed to follow the same routine. 

He’d go straight to the quiet area and hug the giraffe. Sometimes, Roman would join him, but would usually get bored and find someone else to play with. Virgil would eat as quickly as he did the first time, and Roman kept offering his fruit bars, to the point that Logan started putting two bars in Roman’s lunchbox, on for each of them. 

Roman wasn’t getting out of one of his 5-a-day.

Virgil would then curl up near Roman and sleep during meditation. When they went outside, he’d sit on a bench with the giraffe and just watch the other children. He didn’t approach any of the other children, and if they approached him, he’d move away.  Unless they were Roman.

Logan and Thomas did as they agreed and arranged a meeting with Doyle Xander about Virgil’s worrying habits, and Doyle had had a reason for each and every one.

“He eats incredibly quickly, and never seems to fulfil his hunger.”

_ “He’s always eaten fast. He once devoured half a chocolate cake in about 3 minutes. It really was a sight to see. Eyes bigger than his stomach, that boy, though I don’t like to mention it. He gets quite upset about it if you point it out.” _

“Ah, I see. Have you noticed he tends to fall asleep at near impossible speed?”

_ “Amazing, isn’t it? My guess, and it’s just a guess, since his Mother died, it’s… easier… to live in his dreams than his reality. I know I’d live in my dreams if I could. Wouldn’t you?” _

“No. I rather enjoy my life with my partner and Son. They are my dreams.”

_ “A true poet, Mr Sanders.” _

“Appreciated. What about Virgil’s isolation?”

_ “... Are you accusing me of something?” _

“Not at all. I’m simply asking about some habits that Virgil is displaying so we can adjust and help him.”

_ “Virgil’s been isolated since his Mother died. I think we both have… He hides in his room, I hide in mine. I suppose I should really work to change that-” _

“Perhaps you should.”

_ “Has he made any friends?” _

“One.”

_ “Oh, you don’t know how please I am. It’s about time he started talking to someone.” _

“About that. Virgil hasn’t said a word since he started attending here.”

_ “Oh. Sorry, just… I thought…” _

“Thought?”

_ “I thought he was speaking to his friend. He… He doesn’t speak at home either. I thought it was just because he had no-one to talk to, but maybe it’s worse than that… Do you think I need to take him to see someone?” _

“Perhaps... “

* * *

 

Logan had been satisfied, so Patton decided there was nothing to worry about. If Logan wasn’t worried, then surely there was nothing to worry about. He watched Logan and Thomas playing with the children as he washed up after lunch. 

It was a slow day. There were only 6 children in the preschool room: Roman, Virgil, Joan, Talyn, Remy and Valerie.

Logan had set up a large wooden train track, several in fact, and every child was driving a small train around the track. The largest track went around the entire room, while several smaller tracks sat inside the larger track, available to those who weren’t at the ‘sharing’ stage yet.

Logan sat in the middle of a smaller track, a tablet on his lap as he tried to type up an observation, while Remy drove a train around him. Logan smirked before faking a cry and lying back on the track. 

“Hey! You’re blocking the track!” Remy giggled.

Patton smiled at the sight as he blindly reached for a plate. His hand knocked it, pushing it off the side and onto the floor with a loud smash, earning a yelp from several children.

Logan shot up, met with the sight of Patton staring at the shattered plate. 

“Hey, kids, who wants to see the babies?” Thomas suddenly cried as Logan stood. The children were ushered out the room as Logan approached his boyfriend.

“Patton?”

“I-I’m s-sorry, I-”

“It’s alright, it was an accident.” Logan reached out and placed a hand on Patton’s shoulder, earning a cry from the younger man as he dropped to the ground.

“N-no! Please!”

“Shh, Patton.”

“D-don’t…”

“I’m not going to do anything to harm you, Patton.” Logan whispered. “You’re safe here.”

“4, 7, 8.” Logan looked up to see Virgil, the giraffe clutched in his hands, standing beside him. Patton looked up at him in shock. The small boy held the giraffe out to Patton, who took it shakily and pulled it to his chest. 

“Wh-what…?”

“Breathe in for 4 seconds, hold it for 7, out for 8.” 

Logan and Patton worked together to help Patton to calm down from his panic attack, the two of them counting as they both breathed in sync. Virgil watched nervously, only allowing himself to relax when he saw Patton nod.

“I’m okay.” 

“Virgil,” Logan turned to the boy, who looked worried. “Thank you.”

“Whatever…” Virgil blushed slightly. Patton smiled.

“What’re you doing here, Kiddo? Shouldn’t you be with the others?”

“They forgot me.” Virgil shrugged.

“Virgil, can I just say, I’m very proud of you for speaking out to help us, even if you felt uncomfortable.” Logan adjusted his glasses.

“Your advice was super helpful.” Patton added. “Where did you learn that?”

“Mom taught it to me.” Virgil muttered, looking down. No-one really knew where to take the conversation from there.

“Hey, Virgil?” Patton handed the giraffe back. “I like your voice.”

“Thanks…”

* * *

“Do you want pizza?” Patton asked as he pushed the front door of his house open. “Or maybe Chinese?”

“Patton.”

“Or I could make that lasagna you loved so much last time.” Patton rambled, making his way through to the living room. “It’s too bad you sent Roman home with Thomas. He loves Lasagna.”

“Patton…”

“No! I want spaghetti bolognese! How about you? You want spaghetti bolo-”

“Patton!” Patton flinched, his entire body tensing. He didn’t turn around though.

“Y-yeah?”

“We have to talk about today.” Logan told him.

“Virgil’s voice is cute, isn’t it?” Patton whispered, unmoving. “I never thought I’d hear him speak.”

“You know what I meant, Patton.” Logan wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. “You barely talk about it. It can’t be good for you to bottle it inside.”

“There’s nothing to talk about, Lo…” Patton leaned into Logan’s embrace, the older man holding him closer in response. “I’m fine.”

“Falsehood.” Logan sighed. “Tell me about the plate. Why did it trigger you?” 

“I-I dropped a glass when I was living with… with him.” Patton could feel his heart racing. “He freaked out, screamed at me, said I was worthless a-and stupid. He hit me a-and made me pick the glass up… Then he got mad that I bled on his floor and he cut me himself…” Patton trembled, his eyes burning. “I-I was so scared…”

“It’s okay to be scared, especially after what he did…” Logan whispered. “He will never hurt you again, I promise.”

“I feel so stupid, Lo…” Patton finally turned around, burying his face in Logan’s shoulder. “He said so many things…”

“Yes, but do you remember how he made you believe he was sorry after he harmed you, how he told you he loved you when you selflessly forgave him, how he swore to never harm you again before doing just that? He was manipulative, Patton. You saw the best in him, and that does not make you stupid. It makes him disgusting and disgraceful for taking advantage of that.”

“I love you, Lo…” Patton whimpered. Logan pulled his trembling boyfriend closer, pressing a soft kiss atop his head.

“I love you too, Patton, with my entire being. I will never harm you as he did, nor will I take advantage of your kindness.”

“I-I know…” Patton sniffed. “Logan?”

“Yes, Patton?”

“Why me…?” Logan felt himself stiffen. He had not expected that, nor had he been prepared for the way his heart seemed to shatter in his chest.

_ Because the world is a horrible place, Patton, and it destroys every goddamn ray of sunshine it can find. _

“I don’t know.”

* * *

An hour later found the two on the couch, Logan with his arms around Patton, who was curled up into his side, fast asleep. Logan sighed, looking down at Patton as he brushed a stray hair from his forehead.

Who the hell would even  _ consider  _ hurting him?

Logan had come to the conclusion that Patton’s ex-boyfriend was the Devil himself.  _ Luke  _ was close to  _ Lucifer _ , was it not? He couldn’t imagine harming Patton, even unintentionally. Patton was the sunshine in his life, his reason for being, his light at the end of the tunnel.

Logan had been nothing before he met Patton. 

Disowned by his homophobic parents at age 18, Logan had done what he needed to survive, and gotten a job at a cafe who were desperate for staff. He’d never forget the day he’d served Patton. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan looks back at when he met Patton, and looks towards his future.  
> TW: Abuse

_“One hot chocolate please!” Logan looked up, taken aback by the brightness of the eyes that met with his. He blinked._

_“My apologies, what did you just order?”_

_“A hot chocolate, please.” Patton smiled shyly._

_“It’s the middle of summer.” Logan pondered aloud. “And you’re wearing a hoo- Is that a_ cat _hoodie?”_

_“Yup! And I know, but I’m just really craving a hot chocolate.” Patton giggled._

_“Drink in or take away?”_

_“Take away, please.” Logan nodded in response and set about preparing the hot chocolate. It took him only a minute before turning around, paper cup in his hand._

_“What’s your name?” Logan asked._

_“Patton.” Logan blinked._

_“Patton?”_

_“Yup.” Patton beamed. Logan shrugged and wrote ‘Patton’ on the cup._

_“Here you go.”_

_“Thank you!” Patton practically squealed before shoving a $5 note to Logan. “You can keep the change, you’ve been so nice to me.”_

_“I-Thank you.”_

* * *

_After that, Patton came to the cafe almost every day, occasionally staying in to drink. Logan always knew what he wanted._

_“Hot chocolate?”_

_“You know it!”_

* * *

_One day, he spiced things up a bit._

_“Here.” Logan placed a glass cup in front of Patton, who had been sat at a table waiting for his hot chocolate. “If you don’t like it, I’ll make you your normal order on the house.”_

_“What is it?” Patton asked, smile never fading. Logan adjusted his glasses._

_“It’s a chocolate milkshake. Hot chocolate and ice-cream, blended and topped with cream and marshmallows to give it that… Hot chocolate feel.” Logan crossed his arms. “Apologies, but the sight of you drinking hot chocolate in the middle of summer and in that hoodie was making me sweat.”_

_“Are you sure it’s not just me?” Patton smirked. Logan blinked. “Relax, I’m kidding.” Patton giggled. “Thank you so much!”_

_“It’s not a problem. If you have any complaints, I’ll be at the counter.”_

_Patton had no complaints what-so-ever._

* * *

_However, one day, something was different._

_Patton’s arms were wrapped around himself, the light in his eyes had faded and the smile usually plastered on his face had fallen._

_“Can I just have a water, please?” Patton asked. Logan blinked._

_“That’s not your usual order.”_

_“I left the house without my wallet.” Patton whispered. Logan nodded._

_“Take a seat, I’ll bring it over.”_

_“Thanks.” Patton did as he was told, choosing a seat in the far corner of the cafe. He pulled his hood over his head and pulled his phone out. Logan couldn’t help but watch him, his head screaming that something was horribly wrong._

_“Here.” Logan placed a tray in front of Patton. Patton blinked._

_“I-I only wanted a water.” He glanced from the tray, containing one of his hot chocolate milkshakes (Logan only made them for Patton, he’d later learned) and a plate of multiple cakes. “I can’t pay you until-”_

_“You don’t have to pay me. You’ve given me more than enough change in the past to cover this.” Logan told him. Patton forced a smile._

_“Thank you so much, Logan.”_

_“Will you tell me what’s troubling you?” Logan asked, taking a seat opposite Patton. Patton shook his head._

_“My… boyfriend… he’s being a… um… a…”_

_“Nuisance?” Logan offered._

_“Yeah.” Patton sighed. “I, um… Oh,_ god _, I don’t know…” Patton buried his face in his hands. As he did so, his hoodie sleeve slipped down. Logan reached over and grasped Patton’s wrist, causing the younger man to cry out in surprise. Logan pushed Patton’s sleeve down, revealed bruises of multiple shapes and colours, and several cuts. Deep cuts._

_“If your boyfriend did this, he’s not a nuisance, he’s a disgrace.” Logan spat. Patton recoiled, as though trying to hide from Logan._

_“H-he said he was sorry.”_

_“By your logic, if a man hit you with his car and apologised to you, that would make it all fine.”_

_“You don’t understand.” Patton whispered, trying to pull his arm back, but Logan had a firm grip._

_“I understand that you are being abused.”_

_“No, I-I deserve it.”_

_“Falsehood. No-one deserves to be a punching bag.”_

_“I-it’s not like that.”_

_“No, Patton, it is like that. He will hurt you, apologise to you, make you forgive him, treat you well for a while, then he will repeat the cycle.” When Patton didn’t respond, Logan leaned forward. “Patton, for your own sake, do not let him repeat the cycle.”_

_“Okay…”_

 

* * *

_Patton didn’t come by the coffee shop the next day. Logan couldn’t put into words how wrong it felt._

_He couldn’t help the feeling of_ dread _._

* * *

_The next day, however, he heard a familiar voice._

_“One hot chocolate, please.” Logan looked up so fast he was amazed his neck didn’t snap._

_“Patton…” Logan whispered. Patton beamed, but no matter how bright his smile was, it couldn’t take Logan’s attention away from his black eye and split lip. The next thing Logan noticed was that Patton wasn’t wearing his hoodie, meaning his arms and all the wounds he’d received were on show. Logan wasted no time moving around the counter, grabbing Patton’s arm and pulling him to the staffroom._

_“Kiddo, are you sure it’s okay to bring me back here- oof!” Patton gasped as Logan suddenly trapped him in a tight hug. Patton smiled and returned the embrace. It took him a moment to realise Logan was trembling. “Hey, Lo, what’s wrong?” Patton tried to pull away, but Logan just tightened his hold._

_“I thought you were dead.”_

_The words made Patton’s smile fade._

_“I… I thought I was too…” Patton confessed. “I went home, after our talk, and I tried to sneak out. I packed a bag and… I was so close, Logan. I was at the back door and he caught me and…”_

_“He hurt you.”_

_“I-I left. That’s all that matters… okay?” Patton whispered. “I can’t… can’t think about it right now.”_

_“Alright.” Logan pulled away. “I’ll be right back, please don’t go anywhere.”_

_“Okay.” Patton smiled. Logan disappeared for a few minutes before returning, out of his usual brown uniform, and in a black shirt and blue tie. “What’s going on?”_

_“I took the day off, and the next few days. You’re going to stay with me in my flat with me and Thomas until you can find your own place.”_

_“What? Logan, are you sure? I mean, we barely know each other.”_

_“Really? I’ve been serving you hot chocolate for the best part of 6 months, you’ve told me stories about your life within those months. I know your surname is Heart because I saw it on the tag of your cat hoodie. I know your favourite colour is blue. I know that you have eccentric music taste. I know that you have struggled through hardships but continue to look for the bright side. I know that you drink hot chocolate in the summer just because you want it. And I know that you suffered a toxic and abusive relationship in hopes things would change. I’d say I know you rather well”_

_“My turn!” Patton clapped his hands together. “I know that you’re called Logan and you have a brother called Thomas and that you’re hoping to adopt in the future. I know your parents don’t like that you’re gay and that your brother came out too so you’d be kicked out together, which is cute. I know you use big words and that you’ve read the dictionary. And I know that you’re kind and that you don’t lie or want to hurt anyone.”_

_“I don’t want to hurt anyone.” Logan assured him. “Especially you.”_

_“Aww, shucks!”_

_“Just… promise me something?”_

_“Anything!”_

_“Be with who you_ want _to be with. Someone who treats you like you’re the center of their world. Be with someone you truly love.”_

_“I will.” Patton beamed._

* * *

Present time, sitting on the sofa with his boyfriend tucked safely against him, Logan smiled to himself. He couldn’t imagine his life without Patton. He pushed his hand down the back of the couch, his fingers curling around a box and pulling it out into his sight. With a sigh, he flicked the lid up, revealing a small silver band with a single sapphire in it sitting on a light blue cushion.

He knew what he wanted, but would Patton want the same thing? Would he want a stoic man with an eccentric child in his life? Would he want to be a family? Would he want to marry him?

“We’ll find out soon…” Logan whispered to himself, closing the box carefully before shoving the ring back in the cushions of the couch. With a soft sigh, he tightened his hold on Patton.

“Hmm… Logan…?”

“Yes, love?”

“’M glad I met you...”

“And I you, Patton.” Logan smiled, though he knew Patton was already asleep again. “And I you.”


	5. Chapter 5: Crashing Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Patton return to work the following day, a lot on their minds, only to find something tragic has happened to one of the children.
> 
> TW: Past relationship abuse, traffic collision

Logan awoke first the next morning. It took his several seconds to remember that he’d fallen asleep on the sofa, Patton curled up into his side, after an emotional and thought provoking day.

He looked down at his boyfriend, smiling fondly at the sight of him. His glasses had slipped over his nose in his sleep and were now dangling by his chin. Logan gently removed them and placed them on the coffee table in front of him, careful not to wake Patton with his movement.

He sat back, allowing himself to relax and savour the moment. His arm rest around his boyfriend’s shoulders, Patton’s head resting on his shoulder. He was warm. He was loved. He was in love. He couldn’t help but take Patton’s arm with his free hand, turning it to reveal the scars Luke had left him with. 

* * *

_ “Patton, I, um… You told me earlier that Luke had cut up your cat hoodie. So… I bought you this cardigan. Will it suffice?” _

_ “Logan! I love it!” _

_ “Good. I am… relieved. I wanted to get you something that wouldn’t irritate your wounds.” _

_ “Logan, don’t be offended, I really love it, but I don’t want to wear a cardigan or a hoodie right now… I just…  I don’t have to hide anything anymore, and it’s still hot out and... They’re ugly, sure, but I just want to stop hiding...” _

_ “Stop it. They are not ugly. They are wounds received in ways beyond your control. Battle scars, if you will. But you do not have to wear the cardigan. I’m not offended.” _

_ “No, I wanna wear it!”  _

_ “But…You said-” _

_ “See? I can wrap it around my shoulders!” _

* * *

Logan brushed the deepest scar with his thumb, rage at Luke burning in his core. Patton was like a child; innocent, naive, funny, hyper, happy. He was everything Logan wasn’t, everything anyone could ever want. Patton was the last person Luke should have happened to, the last person who should have been hurt.

Eventually, Logan shifted, guiding Patton down as he stood and went to make himself a coffee. The noise from the kettle woke Patton, who sat up and rubbed his eyes. He must have said or done something, because Logan called out ‘It’s Logan, Patton.’ from behind him.

“Huh?” Patton reached blindly for his glasses and pulled them on as Logan placed a drink on the table in front of him. Patton blinked up at him in confusion.

“You said ‘Luke’.”

“I did?” Patton whispered. “Sorry.”

“No, I did not mean it in a way that I expected an apology in response.” Logan told him. “You live alone, we rarely wake up together. It’s understandable that your mind thought you were back with him.”

“God, Logan, if all this was a dream, I-I don’t know what I’d do…”

“You don’t have to worry about that.” Logan smiled, sitting beside Patton and taking his hands in his. “Unless we are telepathically connected and projecting the same dream, then this is real life.”

“I love it when you talk nerdy.” Patton couldn’t wait until he’d finished his joke to giggle. Logan’s face fell stoic.

“Hilarious.” He deadpanned. “We have work in an hour. Try and get some nourishment in you.”

“What’s this?” Patton beamed at the drink in front of him.

“It’s a hot chocolate milkshake.”

“What?!” Patton gasped. “Really?! You haven’t made these in ages!”

“I know, and I apologise.”

“No, don’t!” Patton excitedly grabbed at the glass and took a long sip. “Oh my  _ goodness _ , I forgot how good these  _ are _ !”

Logan smiled smugly. He was definitely making more of those.

* * *

“Logan…” Thomas gripped Logan’s arm as he and Patton entered the nursery. Logan blinked.

“What’s wrong? Where’s Roman? Is he alright?” Logan grew frantic.

“Roman? He’s fine, he’s, um, with Mark. It’s… It’s Virgil.”

“Virgil?” Patton whispered. “What…?”

“His Father was involved in a car accident last night. Thankfully, Virgil was at home with his uncle, but Doyle’s chances don’t look good.” Thomas bit his lip. “They don’t think he’s going to survive.”

“God…” Patton whispered. “That poor family…”

“Virgil’s been dropped off, he’s with Roman and Mark. His uncle will be looking after him, and dropping him off with the password: Potato.”

“Potato?” Logan looked confused. “Odd choice of password…”

“I’m going to see Virgil. He must be terrified.” Patton let go of Logan, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek before entering the preschool room. Thomas and Logan watched him leave.

“Is he okay?” Thomas asked. “After yesterday…?”

“No.” Logan sighed. “Though he says he is.”

“He didn’t deserve it, Logo.”

“Stop calling me that.” Logan couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips.

* * *

“Virgil?” Patton spotted the young boy sitting in his usual place on the beanbag, giraffe in hand, Roman at his side.

“Patton!” Virgil jumped up and threw himself at him. Patton knelt down and held him close.

“Oh, honey, you’re trembling...” Patton whispered. “Oh, it’s gonna be okay, I promise…”

“I don’t wanna stay with Uncle Lou…” Virgil whimpered. “I wanna go home…”

“I know, kiddo, I’m sorry…” Patton was at a loss, as was Roman, who stood to the side with a look of worry on his face. It reminded Patton of the look Logan had given him at the cafe when he first saw the bruises on his arms. Not knowing what else to do, he held the small child as he started to cry.

* * *

Patton was miserable.

Everyone seemed miserable, so Patton was miserable.

Logan and Thomas were stressed, the children were bored, Virgil was crying still, Roman was determined to stay by Virgil’s side. He looked around the room for inspiration to strike, but nothing jumped out.

Until he laid eye on the CD player.

“Hey, Kiddos!” Patton called, picking up the nearby CD case and flicking through it before sliding a CD out and slotting it in the CD player. “Come and gather here for a moment!”

“Patton?” Logan looked confused, until he heard a familiar tune.

“Is that-?”

“Yeah!” Patton grinned. “Come on kids, we all know this song!”

“Welcome to the jungle, it’s so exciting.” Logan sang along with a grin on his face. “Exotic, mysterious, we are inviting, you on an adventure, so pay attention please, Pythons, Macaws, all other species, Mammals, Insects, Birds, Bees, living under the shelter of 100 foot trees.”

That was Logan happy.

The kids were dancing and laughing at Logan, so they were happy.

He wished it was that easy to make Virgil happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't think I'm getting much sleep tonight so another chapter could be up in a few hours.


	6. Chapter 6: Big Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman may be a child, but he has the power to save the day.  
> TW: Abuse

They received news later that day that Virgil’s Father had passed away while waiting to be operated on. 

Virgil, now under his Uncle’s care, isolated himself once more, refusing to speak to anyone, even refusing to eat. Patton tried to help him by talking to him in hopes he would speak back, or by offering different food in hopes of making him eat something.

A week passed, and Virgil was showing no signs of improvement. Patton was at a loss of what to do.

The weekend after, Patton called Logan.

_ “Patton?” _

“Hey, Lo… I-I’m sorry, it’s early…”

_ “It’s 2AM, not that it makes a difference to me. You know I’m here for you.” _

“Thanks, Lo…”

_ “So, what is the problem?” _

“I can’t stop thinking about Virgil, Lo. like… I don’t know… the poor kid lost his Mom and now his Dad.”

_ “I know, Patton, it’s difficult for him, and for you.” _

“I haven’t actually met his Uncle yet. Will you help me do that tomorrow?”

_ “Of course, Patton. He’s rather charming.” _

“Should I be jealous?” Patton smirked.

_ “Not at all. I only have eyes for you.” _

“Aww, Lo!”

_ “Do you want to try and sleep?” _

“I probably should, yeah. Thanks, Lo.”

_ “I love you.” _

“I love you too. Night!”

_ “Goodnight.” _

* * *

“Papa…?” Logan looked up from his phone to see Roman, dressed in his crown-covered pyjamas and clutching a stuffed dragon.

“Hi.” Logan smiled, holding his arms out. Roman ran to him and hugged him tight.

“Papa, if you had a secret, and it wasn’t your secret, should you keep it secret?”

“What do you mean?” Logan asked, pulling Roman onto his lap. Roman sniffed.

“Me and Virgil shared secrets.” Roman told him. “But I want to tell someone his secret.”

“How about a compromise?” Logan asked. “I’ll tell you one of my secrets, and you tell me Virgil’s. Then we both have a secret, but also someone to talk to about it.”

“Okay.” Roman nodded. “You first.”

“Okay. I’m going to ask Patton to marry me.”

“You are?!” Roman gasped. “Yes! I love Patton!”

“Not as much as I do.” Logan chuckled. “Do you still want to share your secret?”

“Okay.” Roman took a deep breath. “Virgil’s Uncle hurts him.”

Logan’s heart dropped.

“Wh-what?”

“Virgil’s Uncle. He hit him loads and kicked him and Virgil hurts but he won’t talk because his Uncle told him not to tell anyone or he’d kill him, so I have to keep it secret.” Roman yawned. “You won’t tell, will you? I don’t want Virgil to die.”

“No, Roman…” Logan whispered, tears welling in his eyes and he brushed his hand through his Son’s hair. “I won’t tell.”

* * *

Logan told Thomas first thing the next morning.

“Shi-sugar…” Thomas whispered, forgetting for a moment that he was in the middle of the preschool room. “God, Logan, I-I gotta call a social worker.”

“Thomas, I think we should question Virgil first… and examine him for injuries.”

“Okay, yeah, you’re right.”

“Right about what?” Thomas and Logan turned to see Patton.

“Um… Patton, you may wish to sit down-”

The phone rang.

“That’ll be Virgil!” Patton beamed before rushing off to the front door to let him in. Logan’s heart pounded in his chest, then Patton emerged, his expression fearful, Virgil in his arms. He looked close to tears.

“Logan…?” Patton whimpered. “H-his Uncle…”

“Patton, breathe.” Logan soothed as Thomas took Virgil from him. Logan pulled Patton into his arms. “Breathe. Try again, slowly.”

“His Uncle… That’s Luke…”

* * *

Logan screamed, throwing his fist at Thomas’ office wall. Thomas was amazed there wasn’t a huge hole in it.

“Logan, you didn’t know!” Patton tried from where he sat with Virgil on his lap and trembling in his arms, his hoodie left behind in the preschool room.

As soon as Patton had calmed down earlier, he’d pulled Virgil’s hoodie off and lifted his shirt to reveal a large array of bruises on the boy’s back and under his hair. Patton had sent Preschool to the baby room before Logan dragged him and Thomas to the office.

“I was sincere to him!” Logan cried. “Do you know how many times I thought about what I’d do to that sick, sorry excuse of a man if I met him?”

“Logan, calm down.” Thomas whispered.

“No! I don’t want to calm down! First Patton, now Virgil! He cannot be allowed to take custody of Virgil. Not a chance. I will kidnap the boy myself if he dares try it.”

“Okay, let’s try the legal way first.” Thomas muttered. “I’ll call Social Services. You two try and make Virgil feel more comfortable.”

“Am I going to die…?” Virgil asked timidly. Patton choked back a sob and buried his face in Virgil’s hair.

“No.” Logan assured him. “I promise.”

* * *

Since Virgil was the last child to go home everyday, Patton sat with him and Roman in the quiet area, Virgil holding the giraffe, while Logan sat in the center of the room writing up observations. Everyone else had gone home, leaving Logan, Patton, Thomas, Virgil and Roman as the only ones in the nursery.

“How’re you feeling, Kiddo?” Patton asked softly.

“Scared…” Virgil whispered. “Do I have to go home with Uncle Lou?”

“No.” Patton shook his head. “I won’t let you.”

“Neither will I!” Roman beamed. 

The ringing of the phone made them all jump. Patton nodded to Logan, who went to let the man in and guide him to the office, where Thomas and the Social Worker were waiting.

“That’s him…” Virgil whispered. Patton nodded.

“Yes, but we’re safe in here. How about a story?” Patton asked.

“Can we make one up?” Roman asked. “I’ll start! Once upon a time, there was a Prince who was trying to pick an outfit for a ball. Virgil, your turn.”

“Um… The Prince decided to wear a red dress…”

“And a gold sash!” Roman was almost giddy with excitement. “And the Queen said ‘You can’t wear a dress, that’s not a Prince thing’.”

_        ‘You’re not wearing that cat thing in public, god, you’re so embarrassing…’ _

“And the Prince told the Queen to leave him alone.” Virgil added.

_        ‘Leave me alone, Luke…’ _

“The Queen still hated it so she cut up the dress.”

_        ‘Luke, no, please don’t- Luke!’ _

_        ‘I, um… You told me earlier that Luke had cut up your cat hoodie. So… I bought you this cardigan.’ _

“And the King swooped in and saved the Prince!” Virgil smiled slightly.

_        'Patton, for your own sake, do not let him repeat the cycle.” _

“And then the King-” Before Roman could finish, a loud bang resounded from the office. Patton stood nervously, listening closely.

Suddenly, the magnetic lock on the preschool door snapped off with a force as the door flew open. Patton trembled at the sight of his ex-boyfriend, reaching out for Virgil.

“So,” Luke chuckled. “This is where you ran off to.”

“L-leave. Now.” Patton whispered, keeping both boys behind him. Virgil hissed.

“Oh, I’m so scared.” Luke sneered. 

That was when Logan fell through the door. Literally. He winced as he stood up, blood pouring from a wound on his forehead, and glared at Luke.

“ _ Logan… _ ” Patton’s heart fell at the sight.

“The police have been contacted. You’re never seeing Virgil or Patton again.” Logan spat.

“I think you’ll beg to differ,” Luke smirked, eying him up and down, making him uncomfortable. “Patton, darling, fear always looked good on you.”

“Please leave us alone…” Patton whimpered.

“Begone!” Roman cried, pulling out his plastic sword and running to the man before anyone could stop him. Luke laughed and snatched the sword from Roman’s hand before tripping the boy with his foot. Roman cried out as he hit the ground.

“Pathetic.” Luke chuckled, moving to kick Roman, but Patton beat him to it, standing between the two of them, wincing when Luke kicked his shin. Logan threw his arms around Luke, pinning his arms to his sides and he dragged him back. Luke threw his head back, earning a cry from Logan as he felt his nose break. Logan doubled over inevitably, and Luke saw his chance.

He grabbed a large wooden beam, used in the children’s construction area, and lifted it, preparing to bring it down on Patton. Patton braced himself for the hit. There was a loud smash, and Luke suddenly cried out and fell to the side, Logan standing behind him with his arms out, a potted plant scattered on the floor around him. 

“Logan…” Was all Patton could say before he broke down crying, both boys in his arms. Logan knelt down and pulled them close.

It was over now.


	7. Chapter 7: Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the final chapter, but are things going to end well?

It took hours to clean up the mess. The police arrived promptly and took the unconscious abuser to the car before taking statements from everyone, including Roman and Virgil.

_Logan, once he’d knocked Luke out, had wasted no time kneeling in front of Roman and pulling him into his arms, their foreheads pressed together as he whispered promises of ‘it’s okay’ and ‘you were so brave’._

_“Papa, your nose is bleeding.” Roman whispered, but Logan shook his head._

_“I’m not concerned about that right now, Roman.” He then reached up blindly for Patton, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the embrace. “Thank you… for protecting him.” Logan whispered, not looking up. “I-If anything had happened to him-”_

_“But it didn’t, Lo.” Patton assured him, hugging him tight. “Virgil, get in here.”_

_“Okay.” Virgil stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Patton’s arm. Patton smiled softly, pulling Virgil onto his lap for a proper hug._

_They’d been inseparable since._

Now, they found themselves sitting in Thomas’ office, Logan holding Roman on his lap and Patton with Virgil on his.

“The next logical step,” The social worker paced the room, “Would be to put Virgil through the care system. He will be looked after by a foster family or adopted. We can find an emergency foster family for tonight.”

“No…” Virgil whispered, clinging to Patton. Patton held him tight.

“Virgil just lost his father, the last thing he needs is to be dropped into a family he knows nothing about.” Logan told her.

“There’s no other way.” The social worker sighed.

“I’ll adopt him.” Patton stood. “Let me adopt him.”

“Apologies, Mr Heart, but you are not in a financial position to support a child. That, and you would be a single parent. You’d have more chance as a couple.”

“Papa, ask him!” Roman tugged at Logan’s tie. Logan looked down at him.

“What?”

“Ask him now! Then he can adopt Virgil!”

“Ask him what, Roman?”

“Your secret.” Roman smiled.

“But I don’t have the… the box.”

“Wait here!” Roman jumped off Logan’s lap and ran to Thomas’ desk. He grabbed a post it note and tore a stip off, curling the strip and sticking the sticky side of the strip to make a small paper band. He then ran back to Logan and handed it to him.

“Thank you, Roman.” Logan smiled fondly, surprised at how determined Roman was to get Logan to do this. He’d intended to wait a few months, to take Patton to a nice expensive restaurant and propose to him in front of a crowd of people. It’s what Patton would have wanted; something sweet and thought out that Patton would appreciate.

Though… perhaps Patton would appreciate this more.

“Patton.” Logan stood. “Marry me?”

“Yes, boi.” Thomas whispered with a grin. Patton stared at Logan in shock.

“What…?”

“Marry me.” Logan repeated. “I know I told you to be with who you want to be with, who treats you like you’re the center of their world, and to be with someone you truly love, but… I’m a selfish man, and I want a life with you.”

“Logan…” Patton shook his head, a smile forming on his face. “You can be really stupid sometimes.”

“Wh-what…?” Logan whispered, his heart shattering in his chest. Had Patton just said no?

“You don’t think I _want_ to be with you? You treat me like the center of you universe, and I honestly, truly, deeply love you. All those things you made me promise about finding someone who wasn’t like Luke? I kept those promises, and I knew I would when I started dating you.”

“S-so…?”

“Yes.” Patton nodded. “I want to marry you.”

“Oh, thank heavens…” Logan breathed a sigh of relief. Roman took the post it note ring from Logan and slipped it onto Patton’s finger.

“It’s beautiful.” Patton smirked.

“No expense spared.” Logan added.

“You just made a joke!” Patton suddenly cried.

“Can we adopt Virgil together?” Logan turned to the social worker, who looked like she was wondering what the hell she’d walked into.

“I… I’ll have to check with some colleagues of mine, but… I don’t see why not.”

“Virgil’s gonna be my brother!” Roman cried excitedly, scrambling onto Patton’s lap and hugging Virgil, who whined, but wore a smile. “And Patton’s my new dad!”

* * *

A week later, the social worker confirmed that Logan and Patton could, in fact, adopt Virgil.

A month after that, it was official.

A month after _that_ , well…

_“I, Logan Sanders,”_

“I, Logan Sanders,” Logan couldn’t help the smile on his face. He’d dreamt of this day, and now it was here, and Patton looked just as beautiful and happy as the day he’d first met him.

_“Take you, Patton Heart,”_

“Take you, Patton Heart,”

Virgil stood behind Patton, Roman stood behind logan, both wearing matching waistcoats. Roman’s was rich red over a white shirt, while Virgil;s was lavender purple over a black shirt.

Patton wore the most brilliant blue waistcoat, his grey cardigan wrapped around his shoulders. Logan’s waistcoat and shirt were both black, his blue tie the only colour he wore.

_“To be my husband.”_

“To be my husband.” Patton looked like he was about to squeal.

_“I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health.”_

“I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health.”

_“I will love you and honour you all the days of my life.”_

“I will love you and honour you all the days of my life.” Logan leaned forward. “I will never harm you, and vow to protect you with my life.”

Before Patton could reply, the priest turned to him.

_“I, Patton Heart,”_

“I, Patton Heart,” Patton had never been more grateful for his weird hot chocolate cravings in the middle of summer, never more grateful that he’d met Logan.

_“Take you, Logan Sanders,”_

“Take you, Logan Sanders,”

_“To be my husband.”_

“To be my husband.” _Husband. Wow._

_“I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health.”_

“I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health.”

_“I will love you and honour you all the days of my life.”_

“I will love you and honour you all the gays of my life.” Logan frowned.

“Did you just-”

“Nope.”

“Really, that sounded like a pun to me.”

“As if I’d make a pun out of our wedding vows.”

“Indeed.” Logan smirked.

“You may kiss.” The priest smiled. Logan, overcome with emotion, swooped Patton into his arms and kissed him passionately, ignoring the cheers and wolf whistles around him, and the ‘Get in there, Lads!’ from Thomas.

If they’d looked up, they’d have seen Roman run over to Virgil, pressing a strong kiss to his cheek. Virgil moaned in disgust, wiping the kiss off his face. When he noticed Roman’s pout, he settled on hugging him instead.

“You’re the best brother ever.” Roman giggled.

“We’ve been brothers for 2 seconds.” Virgil rolled his eyes. “But… You’re pretty chill.”

Logan and Patton pulled away, locking eyes with each other.

“God, I love you.” Logan smiled. Patton blushed and giggled.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to end the Fic here so I can start writing some other stuff. I might write a fic later about Patton and Logan being Roman and Virgil's parents or something. That seems popular. Thank you all for reading and for all the wonderful comments you've given me. You've been awesome. Thank you.


	8. Epilogue: A Year Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan stops to watch his family and think about how lucky he is to be where he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue was requested and thus: Here you go. Hope you enjoy. Xx

“Virgil, Roman, we are going to be late!” Logan called up the stairs.

“Logan, there’s no rush, we’re just going to the toy store so they can spend their Christmas money.” Patton spoke up from where he was sitting in the kitchen, sipping a hot chocolate milkshake.

“I know…” Logan sighed. Patton smiled.

“Come and sit down. You need to chill.” Logan smiled at his husband and did as he was told, sitting next to Patton. He wrapped an arm around Patton’s shoulders and rest his head against him. “You okay?”

“I am perhaps… drained… and more vulnerable than I care to admit...”

“Oh, someone’s having a bad day… I told you not to stay up all night working...” Patton smiled softly, pressing a kiss atop Logan’s head. Logan sighed in content, leaning into his husband.

“Papa, Virgil stole my sword!” Roman cried as he ran downstairs, chased by Virgil with said sword, and the giraffe from the nursery tucked under his arm.

“You said to defeat the ugly beast, so that’s what I’m doing.” Virgil made his point by poking Roman in the chest with his sword.

“Papa!”

“Virgil, please return Roman’s sword.” Logan muttered, relaxed against Patton. Virgil pouted but did as he was told.

“I’m sorry.”

“You’re lucky I didn’t curse you.” Roman scowled.

“Roman, we do not curse in this house.” Patton reminded him. “Hug and make up, then come and have a hot chocolate milkshake. Logan made them special.”

“Yes!”

“Thanks, Dad!” Roman and Virgil scrambled into their chairs and drank their treat.

“Have either of you decided what you’re going to buy at the toy store?” Patton asked.

“I’m gonna buy a castle!” Roman cried. Virgil shrank down in his seat.

“Virgil?” Logan sat up. “Are you alright?”

“I miss my Daddy…” Virgil whispered. “He used to take me to the toy store…”

“Virgil…” Patton whispered, standing and pulling Virgil into his arms, balancing the boy on his hip. “It’s okay to feel sad, Kiddo. Even Logan feels a bit sad today.” Roman looked over to his Papa, who he realised seemed deflated. He slipped out his seat and gave Logan a hug. “Sometimes you need to be sad or cry before you can feel better. We don’t have to go, Logan can take Roman and we can stay here.”

“No… I-I think I want to go…” Virgil sniffed. “I don’t know what to buy yet.”

“That’s okay! We can choose when we get there.” Patton assured him.

“And I can help!” Roman beamed.

* * *

“Roman! Hand!” Logan cried, fearing Roman would run out into the road as Patton got Virgil out the car.

He’d never forget that time Roman had almost ran straight in front of a car trying to get to an ice-cream truck. If it hadn’t been for Thomas’ quick reflexes… It didn’t bear thinking about. Roman took Logan’s hand and Logan squeezed it, for his own comfort more than anything.

“Right, then, Kiddos.” Patton beamed, holding Virgil’s hand. “We’re gonna look both ways, and when it’s clear, we’re gonna cross, okay?”

After successfully crossing the road, they entered the toy store. Roman tore his hand from Logan’s and immediately ran off in search of a castle, Logan running after him.

“You might not believe this,” Patton whispered to Virgil, “But Logan is really over-protective.”

“I know.” Virgil giggled.

“Any idea what you wanna buy yet, Kiddo?”

“Um…”

“That’s okay! Let’s have a look around.”

“LOOK!” Roman screamed, turning the corner with a huge castle in his arms. “I want this one!”

“Well… that’s Roman satisfied.” Logan commented. Patton giggled.

“Virgil wants to look around.”

“Alright.” Logan, Patton and Roman followed Virgil around the store, not rushing him or pressuring him to choose something. Logan held the castle while Roman made a few suggestions.

“Hey, hey, Logan!” Logan turned to see Patton holding a black and yellow toy snake to his face. “Look! It’s Luke!”

“That is not funny, Patton.” Logan practically scowled.

“Come on, Lo! You have to admit, he _does_ look like a snake.”

“He certainly acted like one, preying on the innocent the way he did-” Logan realised his voice was cracking and looked away, avoiding Patton’s gaze.

“I’m sorry…” Patton whispered, putting the snake down and wrapping his arms around Logan. “I-I know it’s not funny…”

“I just…” Logan shook his head. “I dread to think what would have happened…”

“But it didn’t.” Patton assured him, kissing his cheek softly. “And it won’t. We’re okay.”

“I found what I want to buy…” Virgil handed Patton a small box of knight figurines and a larger box of Disney princesses.

“Virgil, I’m not saying you can’t have them, but isn’t this Roman’s sort of thing?” Patton asked.

“Yeah, but… I wanna play with Roman…” Virgil whispered. Roman gave his brother a big hug.

“We can put our money together!” Roman exclaimed. Virgil pulled away.

“Really?”

“That’s a… a very _noble_ idea, Roman.” Logan’s heart swelled with pride.

“Well, I am a Prince.” Roman exclaimed with a giggle.

* * *

Eventually, they left the store with a large castle and four boxes of figurines: Knights, princesses, princes and dragons.

Patton and Logan helped Roman and Virgil to create a large Kingdom in the living room, consisting for four castles (Including the one he’d bought at the store), multiple houses and a few shops.

Logan carefully organised the extra details, such as trees, rocks with letters and numbers on, and other natural materials. He always brought what he’d learned about the nursery home with him, including the idea that natural materials improved learning and imagination, and that including literacy and mathematics in activities improved those areas.

Patton helped Roman dot Dragons around the Kingdom, while Virgil lined all the knights up outside the castles. Logan sat back and admired their work. The Kingdom looked wonderful, but that wasn’t his main focus.

No, his main focus was his family: His husband and two sons. Patton laughed as he took a dragon and held it over the castle, yelling ‘I’ve captured Prince Logan and you’ll never have him!’ while Roman and Virgil giggled, a knight in each hand.

‘Come on, knight Virgil, let’s save Prince Logan!’

‘Dad, why is Prince Logan Belle?’

‘Because he’s a _beauty_.’

'Does that make you the beast?'

Logan rolled his eyes. He loved his family. He was a very lucky man.

Very lucky.


	9. So... do you guys want a sequel?

So, basically, I'm considering writing a sequel for this fic. It'll be set when Roman and Virgil are 15/16. 

 

How many of you are interested and would read it? Because there's little point me writing it if there's not going to be an audience. 


	10. Sequel!

Due to popular demand, the sequel has been started!

It's called Where There's Smoke, There's Fire. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
